Project: Crescendo
by JadedQuill129
Summary: currently being rewritten


**Okay, got this from shopping, Jace's first will be up soon, I'm just going through it over and over again to not disappoint you dudes. I don't own ANYTHING here.**

I think disclaimers are just to make people feel bad.  


* * *

"CLARYYY,"

The little red head groaned and smacked her walking, talking, alarm clock in the head.

"Oy, wake up! You're about fifteen minutes behind time."

Clary curled into a ball and tried to get more sleep. Oh yeah, Pandemonium was definitely _not _a good idea last night.

"Fine, be that way," Izzy huffed, calling for her secret weapon; "ALINE, get the ice!"

The little red head jolted up, dashing straight into the bathroom, and slammed the door. She had approximately an hour to get ready for her next photo shoot with Magnus, (Izzy lied) in nothing but lingerie for none other than Victoria's Secret.

No joke. Victoria's Secret wanted her (yes, Clary Fray) to model for lingerie and swimsuits.

Once again, yes, Clary Fray, no, not Aline or Isabelle _or _Maia.

It all basically started way back, when Clary and high school sweetheart, and current model for Calvin Klein, Jace Wayland broke up a year ago. The red head was crushed, and stayed with Jace's adopted sister, Izzy and her friends in The Platinum, New York City, a high end apartment Isabelle and her friends managed to snag as in demand photographers(Maia), stylists(Isabelle), and designers(Aline), all three working for VS.

Funny, wouldn't you think? That three (at that time) successful women decided to buy _one _penthouse and live together? Nah. The group had been tight even before they were born, all thanks to their parent's being involved in some gang called 'The Circle'.

Clary had been staying at Jace's prestigious loft ever since Jace became one of the most wanted male models in the world. And that was before he turned seventeen. (Wayland, currently nineteen, lives with Isabelle's twin, Alec) Since the very public breakup, Clary fled right into Isabelle's welcome arms. Clary had been such a mess, she was fired as the Art teacher in her university.

Isabelle and the rest of her friends scored her an audition a year ago and _whaam! _Clary got the job almost instantly. The fact that she was small and innocent looking, got her all the way on top in half a year making her the most wanted _female _model in the world.

When Clary was done with her teeth, she hurried over to the shower, not caring at all that the water was freezing cold. She all ran out all but stark naked back into her room where Isabelle was waiting, and threw on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt with Homer on it. (courtesy of Simon)

"Where's Maia?"

"She's already in the studio with Magnus, the crew's on their way, so we should probably get going." She pause for a second. "What are you wearing?"

"Uh, underwear, jeans, a belt, and a tee?"

The taller girl rolled her eyes and dragged Clary to the elevator.

Since they had relocated the photo shoot to Long Island, where Clary could make use of the sunny, sandy, beach for swim wear, Rapheal drove the Bentley just so Clary and Isabelle could get comfortable.

Clary shouldn't be overwhelmed with all the royal treatment and all, since she had a supermodel for a boyfriend for four years, but she found the Bentley rather... dramatic. What next? A helicopter? Ridiculous.

Isabelle was rather busy on Twitter with her iPhone, ignoring Clary. She yawned, and stretched her arms then leaning taking a quick cat nap before her day started.

Again, she woke up to Isabelle's loud voice ten minutes before they reached. Clary glared at her. "You never get tired of that, do you?"

"Of what?"

"Interrupting my lovely naps."

"Nope. Don't think I ever will."

"Annoying mosquito."

"Pig."

The two girls turned to the tinted windows, both smiling to themselves.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Clary had been everyone's Barbie Doll. Maia used her digital camera to get candid shots of Clary every weekend right after Isabelle did her hair and other whatnot, then dolled up once again by Aline who kept stitching up the holes in Clary's old dresses when they were younger.

So when Isabelle did her makeup and waxed, plucked, and groomed Clary till she was ready to be passed on to Maia, she felt absolutely at ease, like it was the most natural thing on earth, exactly like old times. Except, Aline no longer stitched and designed dresses, but swimwear and lingerie now.

Maia handed her a two piece palm-print bandeau top & string bottom, and Clary rushed back into the trailer, stripped into the Very Sexy® bikini, and paid another visit to Isabelle, waiting to be oiled.

Izzy grinned, muttering about how Jace would have died if he ever bumped into her again.

When Izzy was done with polishing Clary's body, she guided her out to the sunny beach where the crew was setting up, but the weird thing was there were more photographers and camera sets and stuff.

Even weirder?

There were two traileres. One at the far end of the beach, where the rocks were, and one the other side.

"When you said Jace was gonna die when he ever bumps into me, did you have _any _idea at all, about what you were saying?"

Izzy shot her an innocent look. "_Of course, _I didn't, dear."

Of course she didn't. Yeah, sure, _of course_she didn't know Jace was modeling just meteres away from her.

She shot an evil glare towards Isabelle. "Why?" She whinned.

"Oh stop that, karma just wasn't with you today." Izzy replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Oh, hell right.

Maia frowned at the Calvin Klein trailer, then glanced at Clary's angry stare at the golden boy's arriving limo.

"Clary!" Magnus's voice rang out, ordering everyone to get to work. Maia gave her a quick "Ignore him," lecture and went to Magnus's side, adjusting the lens, and setting up the computer.

The red head knelt on the ground, and clasped her two hands behind her back, staring down at the white sand. She heard the rapid clicks and snaps from camera's everywhere, then Maia's voice ringing out from behind one of the many SLR's. "Bite your lip, and look up from your eyelashes, Clary!"

She did as told, looking right into Maia's lens, chewing on her lip. Then licking her upper lip, glaring moodily back at the lens.

"Great! Now give us another pose. Roll on the sand, darling!" Magnus cheery voice ordered. Clary laid down, facing the sunny sky, her hand instinctly creeping up above her body to the sand, clutching at random, this time smirking at the camera on her left.

They took more and more shots, then she proceeded back to the trailer to change into a white lacy embroidered cover-up dress, stopping right below her butt.

Skimpy much?

She stood up this time, not wanting all of her ass to be revealed in other poses. She tangled her hands into her hair, tilting her body a little to her right.

She remained on her feet as the Magnus demanded for a second pose. She half grinned, her index finger going to her lips, her other free hand on one hip.

She modeled two other bikini's and one more studded one piece after that. "Alright! That was tres lovely, Clary. Now we just gotta wait till sunset for the sleepwear!" He smiled before leaving Maia and the rest of the crew to check out the rest of the shots as he went over to Calvin Klein's territory, no doubt visiting Izzy's brother, Alec.

"You _so _killed Jace's dick!"

"I - _what_?"

"Oh, come on Clary, the whole crew witnessed Jace checking you out over and over during every shoot. He looked like God was torturing him to death!" Izzy and Maia doubled over, laughing like crazy cows and cackling like evil witches. Some of the crew joined in.

Clary rolled her eyes and drapped a towel around her. "Whatever you guys are planning," she said sternly, "I will _not_ go out with him again."

They pouted in sync, Isabelle crossing her arms over her chest, Maia not quite managing the look with a pencil in between her teeth. "Clary..." Izzy started. Clary shushed her with a look. "Clary, he's really sorry for what he's done," Maia offered.

Clary just shook her head, turned around, and hunted down for a hammock to nap on. Sleepwear later sounded great...


End file.
